


Future Routine

by coffeefudge



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Flash Fiction, no purpose really, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short story about a grown up and his kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something random I guess,,,,

Ritoru paced back and forth, glancing up at the clock every once and a while before turning his gaze back to the floor. His feet thumbed clamorously against the floor as his sister's gaze followed him. Saoirse, the sister, sighed before leaning against the back of the couch, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"What are you so worried about?" she mused, blowing her bangs out of her face in an irritated manner. "I don't see the big deal. I mean, it's not even twelve yet."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know," Ritoru replied sharply, sharing his sister's irritation, though it was more because she wouldn't quit pestering him about calming down. "But what if something's already happened to him? What if he doesn't come ba--"

"Oh honey, I'm hooome~"

The seven year old was cut off by a holler from the entrance of their home. Both of the children jumped and instantly sprinted down the hall, grins as wide as their faces would allow. Stumbling down the stairs, the two tried to keep from tripping over themselves as they turned the corner, delighted at the sight of the familiar man they had been waiting for dropping his bag onto the floor.

The man's usual crooked grin spread across his face as he spread his arms wide, getting to his knees so the kids could fling themselves into his arms.

"Daddy!" they exclaimed in unison, squealing as he squeezed them tightly.

"Hey there ya little rugrats! What've you been up to while dad was away, eh?" he asked his grip finally loosening, though the children still clung to him.

"We were soooo bored!" they said at the same time before pushing off of their father to glare at each other. "Hey! Stop copying me! Hey! Shut up! Hey! I said--"

Their father laughed before ruffling their hair, heaving himself to his feet. He stretched his arms above his head before smiling down at the two young ones.

"So, now that I'm home, how about we go run over some hookers in Grand Theft Auto?" he suggested, chuckling at the bright grins on their face.

"Yeah!"

"A'ight then," he leaned down, picking the two up and letting them adjust so one sat on each shoulder. "Let's go."

"Hehe, we love you daddy."

"Love ya too, ya little buggers."


End file.
